


School's Out

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [93]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Budding Love, Drabble, F/M, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 12:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15774513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: Phyllis sat at the table in the Servants’ Hall, her sewing box open and a needle and thread in her hand as she re-attached a button to one of Cora’s dresses.





	School's Out

Phyllis sat at the table in the Servants’ Hall, her sewing box open and a needle and thread in her hand as she re-attached a button to one of Cora’s dresses. The Hall was full of the sounds of staff preparing dinner, she almost didn’t hear their visitor.   
“Hello, Miss Baxter.”   
Recognising the voice, she turned to see a familiar, smiling face.   
“Mr Molesley! How are things at the school?”   
“Good” He fidgeted with his hat. “I was wondering, now term has finished, would you like to go for a drink?”   
Phyllis beamed at him.   
“I’d be delighted, Joseph.”


End file.
